The Monsters Ball
by Lighter
Summary: We're getting hands on look at the life of a vampire from the eyes of a small boy (Tum Tum) who gets caught up in the whole thing by his girlfriend, can he get out or is he actually enjoying being a creature of the night? Rated R for language and violent
1. Day 1

****

Author's Notes: This story is giving the guys a chance to venture out of their usual selves to show off their other talents but that doesn't mean I don't write romance and comedy as most of my fics are fictional horror but if you're into romance you should check out "Girl" it's adorable. Hope you like the fic it's kinda confussing at first but you'll get it.

The Monster's Ball: 

Starring: 

Chad Power as Tum/Chaos 

Michael Treanor as Polix 

Max Slade as Caster 

Co-starring: 

Michael O' Laskey II as Thomas 

****

Day 1. 

I was at school- as usual- and the day seemed slow enough to have three days stuffed into it but I was managing, because if I burnt out now I was gonna miss a date with one hot little number I met the other night. 

"Hey Tum, you wanna go to the carnival with me and the guys tonight?" Thomas- my best friend, asked me. "Or are you still having those nightmare's?" He pushed my arm jokingly and I shoved him into a locker. You see lately I've been having these dreams that I had something horrible done to me- life falteringly horrible done to me- and I couldn't escape. I was being held captive at my own will, and for some reason I liked it, though I would never say that out loud and besides it's just a dream. 

"No, I'm not still having those nightmare's," I lied casually, spinning the code into my lockers lock, "I already have a date fortunately, so no. I don't wanna go with you." "What's her name?" He asked me staring into my locker hard enough to make me wanna shut the door on his vision. "Leo." I answered closing my the metal door firmly and leaning against it with an arm staring at him. 

"Leo?" He said in disbelief. "On a girl? That's kinda strange." I left him to think what he wanted, I was to pepped up to think about someone's name- although it did strike me as strange at first- but, now I was used to hearing it come out of my mouth since I said it often- you know, just aloud to myself to see how it sounded. 

Truth to the matter is, a guys name on her was majorly sexy. I felt a smile spreading across my lips as I walked to the lunch room and found a place to sit; today was definitely gonna be awesome. Later that day, I was at home and getting ready to leave. I just had dinner and it was alright- not my favorite, that's why it was just alright- but I wasn't full enough so I thought Leo and me would go to a nice restaurant for something more filling than- for _dessert_-maybe ourselves....hey I'm sixteen I have needs too. 

It wasn't until I heard a car horn that I knew I was getting into something _big_. She rolled up to my house in a black limo and when I looked out the window there she was standing up on her seat, with her head looking up from the moon-roof. She looked _hot_:that pale skin casting off her with a slinky black dress over her body and that blond hairrunning down her back made my legs weak- maybe I could cancel? It was a brief thought and then I went outside to her. 

"Hey sexy." Leo said running her hand through her hair and slipping back into the limo as I slid in. "Hi." I said as if her looks didn't phase me at all, but as the limo began to move she didn't waist anytime jumping on me for a kiss; they were sharp and hot making my skin try to crawl over her and as if she read my mind she mounted me like an expert horseman- woman?- I'm not sure, but, whatever it is she's _good_. 

The car rolled to a stop in front of a meat packing plant and I wondered what we were doing there? "Come on, let's go." She said, tightly holding my wrist with the strength that felt like a man's. "What are we doing here?" I asked her, but, she ignored me and looked over to a man in front of the door. He gave me an odd stare that made me wish I hadn't come after all. 

"Abra la puerta, yo tengo sangre fresca!" She shouted to the man and then kissed me deeply, when she pulled away I noticed the man smile at me and I felt a little more comfortable again as she steered me inside to show me that- it was a night club! There were thousands of people dancing- all dressed rather sexy might I add- except for the guys who were all in suits. 

I hadn't noticed she left me at the door way and began to dance with a girl paler than she was only she had: long, wavy, dark hair and she was thin. As I went over to dance with Leo, the dark haired girl pushed me away and continued dancing with her I walked around having that uncomfortable feeling again, but figured it must just be the atmosphere which was dark- really dark- with a few neon lights lingering, that spelled out things I couldn't read. 

I relaxed myself and began to dance, it was making me feel a little better but whenever I was next to someone they pushed me away from them and into a dozen other people who pushed me as well, than I was slammed into this guy who looked about 19 with long dirty blond hair and sinister looking hazel eyes, when he put his hands at my shoulders I thought he was gonna push me again but instead, it seemed like he sniffed my neck and then he placed me aside and walked over to the DJ who was wearing head lights on his hat, let out a scream, and started another tune a really loud pulsing one that made even my blood jump they all looked like zombies in there dancing in the same fashion that I knew nothing about. 

"Psh, I'm out of here, bye Leo." I said and she turned to me abruptly with a frown. "Where you going baby?" She asked me. "Aren't you having fun?" "Not if you won't dance with me, everyone here is weird and mean." I said rather like a kid which made the dark haired girl laugh into her hand and move away. 

"Come on then, I'll show you some more of this place." She said winking at me with a beautiful smile that made my wanting to leave melt on the floor. As she led me away to some stairs, from the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of an ashy blond on the balcony walking by and then the crowd let up a cheer. 

"Who is tha-..." I started to say but she ignored me and tugged me along. She pushed me down on a bed once we entered a room and there was that glorious sensation of her mounting me again as she dove into my face with hot kisses. "_mmm_, I want you....." She said into my neck with a kiss. "Me too" I responded- like a kid getting a lesson. She began to suck harder onto my neck and it kinda hurt in a sensual way. 

"To be......." she continued, sucking harder and harder until I let out little whimpers of pain like a girl. "In the ring........" again she kissed me hard as if I were a piece of meat waiting to be eaten alive. Through all this I managed to get out, "What ring-...? _Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!_" She bit me- _hard_! My neck wasn't bleeding, not on the outside anyway but deep down there must have been blood every where and she wouldn't let me go! I tried pushing her but nothing- everything is getting darker- no, I have to push her off! Why is the room spinning? Just then the door opened and the ashy blond walked in and everything went black. 

* * * 

I _heard _the cheers before I saw where they were coming......it might have been through a blur but I saw a metal gate around me......I was leaning on it- Leo? What did she do to me? The crowd shouted '_Start_ _the fight! _' Fight? What fight? Was I in an arena? The answer came quickly after the sound of a bell. A monster looking guy twice my size slammed into me with his fist first- my nose was bleeding instantly and I wanted to run, but I couldn't find the door it didn't even look as though the ring had one. 

"_Aaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!_" The feel of the pain managed to escape my lips as I went down, I tried to take a look around me but everything was still in a blur.......The monster man- he's looming over me........what's he gonna do? A foot was raised by him and a clawed foot came down into my chest. 

"_Aaahhh!!!_" The pain was to much to bear, and as I felt a dizzy feeling come over me I saw Leo up above the ring talking to the blond boy and the dirty blond boy, they nodded and the ashy blond stood up raising a hand and looking over the balcony and I heard his voice echoing in my ears. "Winner, the returning champion. _Diiiiiiaaaaaaablooooo_!!!!!" The crowd sent up the screams again and started shouting for '_Diablo_' whoever, who had his clawed hands to his sides, when he noticed I was looking at him, he reached down and started to pick me up and with that I was out again. 


	2. Day 2

****

Day 2. 

I awoke the next day in my bedroom, 'How did I get here? What happened?' I wondered, holding my head. There was a note on the dresser next to my bed- it was from Leo. and read: 

Hey baby, _you sure partied hard last night,_ _but you got a bit too drunk so I_ _brought you home, hope you don't mind_ _we should do it again tonight okay?_ _I'll be around with the limo to pick_ _you up. Adios fresca._ _Leo_

"Fresca?" 'What could that mean?' I thought, it didn't sound like a word even when I said it out loud. At that moment I decided to stay away from Leo and all her weird friends. Once I got myself out of bed and ready for the last day of school this week, I got numb. The sun was shining so bright through the window I actually thought I would go blind just from thinking about it, I closed the shades and rubbed my eyes bitterly. 'What is going on?' I thought, 'Maybe I should stay home today? Mom and Dad are gone to work, they'd never know the difference.....' As I lay back down in my bed I drifted back to my blissful sleep. 

My dream on the other hand wasn't so blissful- I dreamt that Leo and I were in her limo going for a drive, we were all alone at first- and all over each other- next thing I know those two guys are sitting across from us watching and sneering with snickers, then they moved her out of the way and bit into my neck! 

At first I thought they were kissing me, but it sure didn't feel like a kiss; and as they move away Leo says something to them about me and they laugh- biting into me again! It wasn't until they sat back on their side of the chair that all of a sudden my skin began to crawl and they were laughing- louder and louder as I morphed into this freak thing! I don't think I would have survived the dream if it weren't for the sudden crash of thunder outside my window. 

It had blown open! I hurried to shut it, not knowing why- it felt like fear, but fear from what? Leo? I can't be afraid of her she's my girlfriend she wouldn't hurt me, but what about her weird friends? And that arena! I couldn't have been that drunk and I know I didn't dream it so then what was-.... "What are you thinking about?" A girls voice came from behind me. 

It was Leo! "Wha- what are you doing here?" I asked trying to disguise the fright in my voice, 'how long had she been in here?' I wondered looking across the distance of my bed to her. She was hidden in the darkness, I could see nothing but her bare faces glow from the window light. Glancing at my clock I saw that I had been asleep for hours! 

It was already after school, what could have possessed me to sleep so long? And where are my parents that Leo is in my room? "I let myself in..." She said as if she read my mind. "Hope you don't mind?" 

"Um,...not really....it's okay, but I can't go out today I'm not feeling very well." Which was the _truth _and spending time with her would make it much worse. She frowned as if she heard what I was thinking and then a thin smile lit her lips. 

"Come with me Tum? Please?" Her voice was low and seductive but I resisted her easily from nothing but pure fear of her. "I _can't_, I told you I'm sick." I replied- looking away from her now showing eyes- that were like brown arrows stabbing me in the head. "Why not?" She asked. "I don't _bite_." It wasn't what she said, but _how _she said it that made me wanna run, but for some reason I stayed and _stared _at her. 

My skin and veins wanting her nearness, the blood in my body throbbed badly inside to be touched by her and before I knew what I was doing, I walked over to her, sitting myself on the bed in front of her and I let her touch my face. My skin burned when she did but in a good way and as she moved her lips close- then away from me- she whispering things- again, that I couldn't understand but as my blood began to bake more from her touch her words began to come in clear. 

"_Please come away with me, I just wanna be near you._" She said, her hands going through my hair. "_I don't want to be lonely tonight_." She put her arms around me for a hug, and I could smell her skin through the long sleeved turtle neck- it was like strawberry ice cream and lemon tarts. She stood up and walked to the door with finger extended gesturing for me to come to her- or with her. 

Confused, I followed her, she led me to her limo and we got inside- she started to kiss me- sharp and hard as if she were trying to avoid actually doing it, but, it was good and I wanted more but it felt like we weren't alone and suddenly a light clicked on and there were the two guys from the club- just like in my dream! "No, no no no noooo." I heard the words leave my mouth but I don't remember opening it. 

The dirty blond one smirked at me when Leo moved aside from me and as I waited for what I knew was coming, I was shocked to see that he leaned forward with a hand extended. "I'm Polix," he shook my hand that reached out for him some how, "and _this_" he pointed a finger to his right. "is Caster. How are ya?" His voice was younger than he looked, but, tight and serious. 

Some how, the dreamy spell Leo put around me faded and I had my own mind back. "Where are you taking me?" I asked, when I didn't recognize the area we were being driven through. "To the club." Polix said to me not taking his eyes off me for a second; Caster was looking out the window up until he heard his friend say those words. 

"I'm not going back there, I'm bored with it." He said as tightly as his friend only his voice sounded as though he took everything to the heart and killed you for it. "Brother puleeze, look at him," he said with s slight head nod towards me, Caster threw me a bored look and continued looking out the window then whispered loud enough to be heard. "We'll see about that." From the light shaking of Polix's shoulders he found that rather amusing. 

"Don't worry," came Leo's voice- who I forgot was even there, because these two were so engulfing from my own curiosity. "I won't let anything happen to you, besides that- Diablo is a push over when you get to know him." At those final words she looked out the window and ignored me the rest of the way. 'Diablo?' I thought. 'Isn't that the monster guy who tried to kill me before?' 

From the way Polix looked at me with a smirk I knew right then I was going into the ring. 

* * * 

When we arrived at the club, Caster walked off with a girl he saw and Polix looked in that direction until he was gone, than he turned to me with a questioning expression on his face. "Hey kid, what's your name?" He asked me and it stammered out of my mouth like a joke. "Mi- Michael, s- sir." He nodded, but Leo continued for me as if I had something else to say. "All his friends at school call him, Tum, cause he eats so much." 

She smiled a toothy grin at that but Polix just patted me on the back leaving an arm around my shoulders to steer me through the club. "You like fights, kid?" He asked me as we got to a set f stairs. "Yeah sure, I guess," I _wasn't _sure, but something told me to say, _yes_- or else. "This part of the building," he began and pointed a finger behind us with his free hand, "is the club, my brother Caster owns that part- he likes the music and dancing. But me," he paused. "I like to _fight._" He pushed the door open and the crowd cheered at the sight of him over their heads. 

He paid them no attention, just looked down at a fight that was now in progress. There was a little guy, he looked about my age and he was getting hurt- _bad_. "What's uh- what's going on?" I asked him trying to have the same buddy- buddy voice he used with me. "This is my arena, where weee....." he looked for the word. "sort the _boys_ from the men." 

I nodded at that and we sat down in chairs the looked like royal throwns to watch the fight. The poor boy was gonna be killed! But, a part of me wanted it to happen, I wanted to see the blood I wanted to taste his fear and see his life slip away...all the while I was watching the fight I wasn't aware that Leo had stayed back in the club part of the building and I was getting rather comfortable next to a stranger on my own but when I had finished thinking this- Polix was staring at me! 

I tried not to notice but I couldn't help it, only when the fight was over did he pull his attention away from me again. "Winner!! Taurus!!" He said with a proud smile. The person who was fighting the kid- whom I thought was a guy- took a mask off her head revealing a beautiful girl with tanned skin and black hair. 

She was smiling proud about her victory and as a rope came down from the ceiling she grabbed on and was lifted out of the ring, the boy on the other hand lay there practically dead and a girl like Leo only with brown hair and fair skin- rather than pale- came in and scooped him up walking him off in another direction. "Where is she taking him?" I asked casually, as if I had known him all my life. 

"To the Inn above this place, wanna take a turn?" He asked suddenly. "What?" I asked, but was too late to notice his hand coming down on me, pushing me over the railing! "Aaaaahhhhhh!!" I fell over the side, waiting for my head to split open on the arm of a chair or something but I was stopped abruptly in what felt like mid-air and placed down on a row of seats. 

When I looked back to where I fell from I saw Polix looking as though he were reaching for me then he backed away. The crowd cheered me on and someone grabbed me pushing me to the aisle, once I was there I was yanked to my feet and thrown into the gates of the ring and as the rope lowered itself for me to climb up I got this sick sensation that I wanted to! I grabbed the rope and let myself get lifted into the air and lowered into the ring. 

"Yeah!!! Yeah!!!" The crowd chanted over and over- it felt good to hear it- somehow- like it was for me and then I noticed who they were really cheering for- Diablo. He scaled the gate like he were flying and he jumped the long drop down making the ground shake under us, and as he stood from his landing position- a whole 6' 2" I felt my confidence drop. He made an inner throat growl in my direction and laughed at my trembling body- the bell! 

He let out a roar and slammed into my face with a fist so powerful it could have taken out the walls of this place, I felt myself fly a distance than smack into the gate; on my hands and knees I spit blood to the floor licking my teeth to make sure they were all there. Diablo approached me balling his fist together and slamming them into the back of my head. 

I was being kicked in the stomach now and trying not to die- 'I _have _to fight back' I coached myself mentally rolling away from the next kick that came. I stood to my feet and bashed into him, it was like running into a rock. He gave me an upper cut my mother would have felt and sent me flying again, but when I hit the gate I felt him pressed against me- mouth opened and sharp teeth bared. I felt my blood begin to burn again and suddenly there was a blaze. 

Diablo backed away in what looked like anger more than pain. As he rushed at me again I pulled my fist back and _SLAM!!!_ the impact was so strong it knocked him clear through the gates! "Yeah!" A familiar voices roar came from above and I ran for him leaping into the air as though I could fly but when I came down over him his clawed feet slammed into my stomach knocking me back and taking some skin along with it. 

He got up with a leaping fly like mine- dog ran into the ring and he swung at me viciously and I blocked them all, my strength and agility were amazing how was I doing this? When I swung back he grabbed my fists in each hand and kicked me straight under the chin then pounded me again, I rolled away- standing and kicked him back, under his arm pit when he held on there from the pain something told me to jump on him so I did, and what happened next made scared. 

I bit down into his neck and burst into flames! I burned him bad enough for him to howl like a wolf in pain and when he dropped under my weight I stood up growling and howling like a lunatic, the heat still coursing through me as a part of my mind began to realize what was happening to me. 

* * * 

I was outside of a room with two double doors in a hall blacker than midnight, I couldn't see a thing but I could hear part of a conversation between Caster and Polix. "You should have seen him," Polix was saying sounding like he was walking too. "he burnt the shit out of Diablo." 

"Is he alright?" Caster asked bored and hardly really concern. "Yeah, he's fine. Aries is with him giving him some new skin," he said easily. 'Aries, who's that?' I wondered as I flashed back to the end of the fight. 

A girl came into the ring, pretty with black hair like Diablo's and pale skin, she picked him up as though he were nothing and walked out of the broken gate way. That's when I saw Polix leap over the balcony- land on some chairs- than soar through the air over the gate and he brought me here. "I think he may be one of us, I mean Leo might have just brought him here but you remember the scrolls, don't you?" Polix asked and Caster was quiet for a good while than he spoke up. 

"There are only _two_ Gemini brothers, and we're _it_. Don't try to change that." "Non-sense, don't be petty- besides, I like the kid- _he stays_." Before I could move the door opened and Polix was standing in my face, his serious expression twisted into a smirk. "He even eaves drops," he said to Caster. "come in here." He said steering me in.


	3. Day 3

****

Day 3 

The next couple of days had changed me, in a major way. I dressed different than before, I even _talked_ different. One thing was for sure that weekend is what started the pain and pleasure in my life. 

"Hey man," Thomas said raising a hand for a high-five. "Not on your life, sports fan." I said to him tightly and turned myself into a class room. "Hey!" I was saying to the teacher. "I'm _skipping_, what do you plan to do about it?" The mans mouth dropped in disbelief as I walked over to his chair spun him in a circle and pushed him with brute strength against the wall. 

As I walked out I heard the class whisper 'What's gotten into him?' "Fools!" I said over my shoulder walking out. "Hey!" The voice ran up the hall to me, "Hey Tum!" Thomas again. "What's wrong with you man? Shoving teachers, talking to our friends like they're stupid and not to mention how you treated _me_, your _best friend_." 

"Are you finished?" I said turning to him and looking down over the rim of my sun glasses at him. 

"Well, not really, but I guess tha-...." I cut him off by picking him up with one hand and holding him over my head. "_You_ are beginning to really piss me off, boy scout. Why don't you go on a nice looong vacation!" With that I threw him half way down the hall into three other kids. "Fucker." 

"_Mister Power_! Why are you causing such Chaos in this hall way, do you have a detention wish?!" The vice principal yelled at me. 'Chaos huh? I like that I think I'll keep it.' I thought turning to the moron. "Suck a rats-" The kids in the hall gasped over the rest of my comment and the man was infuriated with me, dragging me off to the detention hall and slamming me into a desk. 

"And you are to sit here until I tell you other wise!" He shouted as though I were scared and left the room. He wants me to sit, I'll sit. I felt a thin smile spread across my lips. The day went on, slowly at first but then quicker with the afternoon and I sat there: facing forward, straight backed and staring- waiting for the man to return and try to move me, what fun that would be haha. At 3:45 he rolled his fat butt into the class and stood in front of me. 

"Have you learned your lesson yet? Or do you want another couple of hours?" He asked and I sat there not blinking, not moving, I'm not even sure I was breathing anymore! "Did you hear me Mr. Power?!" He shouted yet again- nothing. "So be it, stay here _all night _if you want, I can wait, I have no where to go!" 

He left again, the same smile spread across my face. 'Loser.' I thought. Thomas was the next to stick his head in the room and he frowned at me from the side of my eye I could see his eye had blackened, he must have been elbowed in the fall- _good_. The afternoon ticked on and I grew hungry in anticipation and finally the principal walked back in rubbing his eyes from sleep. 

"Are you-.." his words tiredly staggered through the sentence, "have you learned you're lesson yet?" I took my glasses off- turning to face him and- he looked into my eyes funny. "You alright, boy?" He asked, "I'm gonna see if the nurse is still here." 

And when he turned I jumped him! Biting down deep into his neck. His screams of fear made my lust for the warmth of his blood sweeter, he tried throwing me off of him but my strength kept me around him. I made little hungry growls into his neck as I sucked the life from his body. 

When he hit the floor I reared my blood smeared head back and howled like I were 'Sabre Wolfe' or something. 

* * * 

We were in the limo: Me, Leo, Polix, Caster, Aries and Diablo who had a new set of skin just like I heard Polix mention, this set looked fuzzy and a little pale blue. "You want a hit?" Leo asked me. Man it was good to see her, she was gone all weekend while I was being talked to by Polix and Caster about what was happening to me if I chose to let it in my life. 

I guess I did, although the conversation was a little frightening I was very nonchalant about it. Flash back. I opened my eyes after what seemed like forever, 'What did they slip in my drink?' I thought briefly until I heard the sound of someone talking to me. "And you never reveal yourself to outsiders," Polix was saying with a faint sound of a voice behind his. 

Caster was mirroring everything he was saying in a low whisper, where as Polix was talking normally. "But now we make it to the most important rules," Polix continued on not bothering to the fact that I wasn't involved in half the conversation. "what we say- _goes_. You _never_ go against your brothers...._never_." The way he said it told me I didn't want to either, but why was he telling me all of this? 

"And lastly _enjoy _yourself, we're here to enlighten and have fun, not be tied down by the man and his systems and _ways_ of life- as vampires we don't need ways of life..." he got up and walked across the room putting his hand on my cheek and caressing it. "We just need us....." he looked into my eyes then moved away. "You got that?!" He nearly shouted as if he were saying it to Caster rather than me. 

"I got it sir," I responded childishly. "Sir?" Caster's voice mocked me with a slight laugh that made both me and Polix shoot him a dirty look. "Your blood will burn when we need you." Polix said to me turning back to me, "You're linked to Leo....... and some nights we may all come out to get you." 

"_Count on it_." Caster added. "You'll know when." Polix ended and left the room pulling out a cigarette on the way. I rose to follow him, because at least he seemed safe enough but Caster's voice stopped me at the door. "And one night......you're gonna die." 

He said it plan and simple rising to his feet and walking to the wall going through it. "Don't be so sure of yourself Caster," I was saying not knowing where it was coming from. "I think you might have some rank competition." With that past my lips I walked out the room and down the hall to the arena to see what I going to do next. 

* * * 

But tonight, Caster was even having fun with me, the _new_- the _improved_- Chaos of destruction! I burst into an insane laugh and every one joined in. As the car drove at high speed we passed by a strip club and saw a pack of people coming out of it. "Make yourselves known guys!" Caster shouted opening the car door leaping out of it and grabbing a woman who was straggling behind the group; last thing we heard of that was her hitting the brick wall and his hungry growls of blood lust. 

"Whooo!!" Leo was saying. "Get her Cast'" We laughed louder as the car pulled up to another area full of people laughing and having a good time, Leo took to the air right through the moon roof and looked as though she disappeared once in mid-air but we heard the impact and a males cry in pain. 

"She always could make 'em yell ay boy!" Polix shouted over the blasting radio. I started laughing as I saw him leap out of the car and disappear into a gust of wind, there was a sound a lot like a someone being mauled by a baboon or something, when Aries jumped out there was just me and Diablo left. 

He stared at me with a smirk than spoke with a voice I hardly though he would have it was accented like he was from a long time ago. "Ready to go?" He asked me and I smiled back with out an answer. He laughed as the door swung open and we leaped out like beasts- dog running after a 'three guys and a girl group', the crowd screamed as we rushed by them and leaped upon the group into an alley way. 

I had seen plenty of vampire movies but none of the victim biting was how Diablo had done it, he tore into the mans chest like he weren't even there- his bones cracked under his teeth's weight and he kept his face buried into him I on the other hand didn't wanna be showed up so I bit into a girls throat eating the meat out- UGH it was awful! Diablo looked at me with a laugh that made my heart stop cold. 

"You have to suck they're blood boy," he pulled a bone from his mouth, "you can't handle the meat." He was right, the blood was delicious but the meat of the person was strong and painful inside, but I didn't get why. That night I caught four people: two with Diablo at my side and two alone. 

When I saw the limo roll up I climbed in and we went home- to a monsters ball. There was dancing and shouting like I never seen before but it was so renaissance like and as the party began to pick up Leo took my hand and led me to the hotel rooms, where we climbed into bed and made love. 

To Be Continued..... 


	4. Day 4

****

Day 4 

I'm cold.....really cold, in my bed. I opened my eyes to see that my window is open, 'Leo.' I though with a smile, only she would do something like that. 

When I got up to close it and crawled back into bed something collided with my elbow! When I turned to see what it was there was Caster! He grinned at me evilly and bared his fangs at me; it took all my energy to stay cool around him, because the truth was he scared me- _a lot_. 

I snuggled in and put my hands behind my head like nothing was going on out of the ordinary and looked at the ceiling. "So, _brother_- what brings you here?" I asked him feeling a certain cool run over my words. 

"I ain't your fucking brother," he said staring at my ceiling as well. 

"Polix seems to say different." I said trying to remind him the higher power- or at least he seemed. 

"You think he's gonna protect you," his laughter filled my ears and bounced off the walls of my room, than he sat up and outlined my head around the pillow keeping his voice in a low mocking tone. "And what makes you think that he owns us? Hmm? Polix is nothing but a mere child, he can't even drive for fucking sake.......you think _he_-..." a slight laugh again as he grabbed me under the chin and on my neck, holding my head up as though he were ready to pull it off. 

"He won't protect you, all I have to say is 'I wanna fight you' and we're in the ring and-...." he got very close to my face and breathed. "_You belong to me_...." 

I shifted and fidgeted in his grip and tried with all my strength to pull away but he held on tighter. 

"They say in life," he began, "you're given choices......I guess yours just ran out." His fangs dove into my neck and my mind spun, the force the strength I couldn't escape it as his saliva ran into me. I bared my teeth through the pain trying to hold back a scream so my parents wouldn't come in and see me like this. He moved from my neck to my wrist and his teeth gashed it fiercely tearing into it. My body hurt, and tears began to fall from the sides of my eyes I though this was the end and he was going to kill me- for good. 

A strong wind blew into the window, it was hot and surrounding and when this happened Caster stopped what he was doing and sat up looking around as though he were waiting for someone but no one came and just as he was about to dive back into me there was a crash through the windows glass and frame, a black figure was behind the crash and it swooped in picking up Caster and sucking him back out, reversing the damage that just occurred on the window and the room grew still as though nothing had happened at all. 

My heart was pounding in my head as I tried to escape sleep because I was afraid that I really would die.............. 

The next morning I woke up and looked down at my wrist and felt my neck, they were fine! I must have been dreaming! 'Oh thank God!' I thought wanting to hug myself when my parents came storming in tossing a note on my bed. 

"What's this?" I said rather than asked, carelessly. 

"This young man is grounded for a month!" My mom shouted at me. 

"Really?" I said coolly, "What did I do? Hm? Bother a few nimrods in school? Puleeze that's nothing compared to what I could have done." 

"And just what is _that _supposed to mean?" My father asked me- arms crossed- and with a huff in his voice. 

"What ever the hell you want it to mean," I said to him and walked over to the window and closed it- I know I had done it last night, how did it get open?- I had no time to worry about that right now my parent's were invading my space and I wanted them out! 

"If you're done with this lecture I'm out of here." I crossed the room to the door and my parents blocked the way. "Move." I said to them crossing my arms. 

"Where do you think you're going?" My mother asked as though she had the power over me. "Out." I stated and pushed past them, but my father grabbed the collar of my night clothes and threw me back on the bed out of instinct I got to my feet and attacked them! 

I punched my father dead in the mouth and shoved my mother with force into a dresser in the closet; I didn't bother to stick around after that- just ran- _long_ and _hard_. 

I never saw the club in the morning much less knew the location of it; usually when I went there it was by escort of Leo or Polix, but now I had to find it on my own- before my parents could call the police and have them track me down- before I became- extinct..... 

I slowed down out of breath and began to pant heavily, a little too heavily for my taste, so I walked over to a near by building and leaned on it for support. '_So tired_.' I thought and closed my eyes, I woke up to my heart throbbing in pain, but the sweet taste of peppermint on my lips. I opened my eyes to see Le- Taurus! 

I scrambled to a seating position and drunkly looked up at her. "What happened?" I asked and held my head, it felt like I just got whacked over the head, but before I could recover my own balance or strength, Taurus leaned down and put her arm around my shoulders and placed mine around hers, I was _cold _and felt sick- like I could _die_ or something. 

"Stay close, try to match your body heat to mine and your heart rhythm." she whispered into my ear. 

"Why? What's going on?" I asked her feeling panic wash over me. 

"Just do as I say Chaos, don't waste your energy." She began to walk with me, quickly and not missing a step even on un-leveled sidewalk. We got into a crowd of people a big crowd where everyone surrounded you and bumped you everywhere but somehow we managed not to touch a soul. 

It was weird though Taurus kept looking behind us, like she was running from something or someone, but I didn't have time to think about it because I had to keep my mind on matching her body heat and heart beat which was easy because she was always calm as far as I knew and her heart had a steady rhythm to it, and unaware of what I was doing I looked at her throat. 

"I'm going to hand you off with Leo get ready for a body heat change- ready?" 

"No." 

"Now!" 

Next thing I knew I was passed off to Leo- thank God- it was good to see her again, especially after last night. But tonight was dark and eerie, like it wasn't natural darkness but controlled darkness and it was _freezing _because it had started to snow again even though there was already snow on the ground it looked to have the freshness of an hour ago. 

"What's going on?" I asked her the same question as Taurus hoping at least she would answer me- but she didn't. We just walked silently, breathlessly, through the streets; she did the same thing as Taurus did- looking over her shoulder as though someone were following us. 

"Leo I-.." but she cut me off with a 'ssshhh!' 

I looked back over my shoulder to see what she was looking at, I saw nothing but the crowd when there it was! Caster! I saw part of his jacket moving out of my view. I tried to run, my bond with Leo broke as I got scared and tried to struggle away from her, she held on tight and tried to keep me walking normal and tried to make her bond stronger but it wasn't working- I knew he was back there and walking wouldn't get me away from him fast enough. 

"Chaos don't!!" was the last thing I heard Leo say clearly as I dashed ahead through the crowd of people. 

I felt him.......my heart started pounding heavily- matching his even from the distance. My wrist began to hurt too and my eyes clouded over- I looked behind me and saw him- getting closer and closer! 

I ran harder, trying to fight my urge to run to him, but it wasn't working. It wasn't until I made a bee-line in Caster's direction that I slammed into a brick wall- no, it wasn't a wall- it was _fuzzy _and warm- _hot _almost. I looked up to see Diablo, he grabbed me brutally under my arms and flew me into the air up onto the roof of a building, the last thing I heard was a crowd gasping as we disappeared into the night. 

* * * 

I woke up that morning, at least I think it was morning? My watch said twelve but which twelve? 'I should get a digital.' I thought blankly and looked around the room, it was dark and mysterious: the sheets were a blood red along with the cushions on the chairs, everything else was black. I noticed that the door was open and Polix walked by turning his head to glance in, we met eyes but he kept going by. 

"Polix wait!" I called after him but I couldn't move myself from the comfort of the bed I really needed. He came into the room smoking a cigarette and what he did next would have been missed if you blinked at the moment- he put his knee beside my hip on the bed and then swung his other leg on the bed like he was mounting me and after my insides had a brief freak out of what I thought would happen next, he hurled himself over the rest of the way to a sitting position right beside me. My mind went through this event again to the point where I just had to ask him. "Are you gay?" 

His laugh filled the room as he took a puff and shook his head, when he blew out he smiled and asked me. 

"What's wrong? You look like shit. You get run over?" 

"No." I wanted to tell him that it was Caster scaring the pissy shit out of me but I didn't and went in another direction of conversation. "Tell me more about us? If that's okay?" I said. 

"Hell, I don't care what I say, you ask away I don't know from explaining things, better you ask what you wanna hear." He scratched the side of a slightly pointed ear. 

I wanted so many things answered but the first thing out of my mouth was, "What is Diablo? How come he's fuzzy and eats the meat when we can only drink the blood?" 

"He's a vampire zombie, he died, but, not entirely- you see, Aries didn't bite him.....some guy did a long time ago but he did it wrong and he turned vampire before he died, when he came back he was sorta like a zombie, he needs the meat of humans to live and maintain his face and stuff, but unlike us without blood- Diablo is immortal that's why he sounds so ancient." 

I nodded like I knew about such things but I had no idea. "Do you ever fight in the ring?" I asked but was cut off by a body at the door. 

"Breakfast." 

"We'll talk later, lets go." He said and we got up to leave. 

Breakfast was a sight to see, vampires I'd never even seen before were gathered around eating blood pudding and what not. 

I was letting myself relax next to Leo who was feeding me something from her plate, I opened my mouth like an automatic and chewed it the same. Polix was looking at me again and when we met eyes he smiled slightly and pointed to the girl with the brown haired girl who helped the boy like me from the ring. 

"That's Mantis, she's an infused grass type," he said plainly pointing people out. "over there, is Icis..." he was saying about the pale dark haired girl who danced with Leo at the club. "_she _is an infused ice type." 

Both the girls waved to me and then went back to eating. "You already know Taurus," he smiled particullarly at her and pointed out a girl that looked kinda like Taurus- if you were far away only she was a bit thinner with longer hair. 

"That's Sparx, she's like _you_-a fire type only she was infused with it." 

I interrupted him with a question. "What does infused mean?" I felt dumb for asking it but thoughts would have bothered me all day. 

"It means that we were given magic, by transfusion- kinda like when you're given blood." Aries answered for him with a smile to the thought of blood. "What makes me different?" I asked and everyone I knew by name better than the others I had just met exchanged glances. "You, were born with it, like me, like- Caster....." he turned his vision when he saw him walk in, than it went back to me. 

"That's why I'm interested in you, I though there were only two Gemini brothers" he pointed a finger to Caster and himself. "but than Leo brought you in here and here you are-_ one of us_." 

I could see that Caster disagrees with that, but he said nothing and twisted in his seat and began talking to a girl in yellow. 

"_That_," he said referring to the girl that Caster was talking to,"is Ray. She's a walking sun spot." I nodded again all the while noticing I hadn't taken the side of my eye off Caster since he walked in and he the same with me. 

'What could he be thinking?' I wondered, with that he looked me directly in the eyes and I couldn't help but get caught up in them. Polix continued his intro without me being aware of it, as I got lost in this mind draining stare; my blood was hot and my wrist was itchy with anticipation. 

'Escúche me.' I heard from him somehow, '_what does that mean_?' I wondered, I tried to relax my thoughts and understand him when the words finally started to come in clear- like when Leo had done it to me he was saying. "Yo no lo quiero- here." It came in half way and he went on. 'but I think I might have a change of plans fire fly.......if you'll help me?' He had a smile on his face that screamed trouble and I was drawn to it's danger. 

'What do you want me to do?' I asked him. 

'Help me....' he said quaintly. 

'Help you with what?' 

"Help me kill someone....' he said, a lusting in his voice 

'Who?' I asked feeling the same. 

"Polix." He said out loud casually. 

"Yes?" He answered him with a stare. 

"I wanna go to the arena, is anyone fighting today?" He asked. 

"Yeah," he said standing and grabbing his coat from the back of his chair. "I am." 

He went into the hall and I ran after him. "_You are_?" I asked rushing beside him to keep up with his stride. 

"You asked me if I fought, I'm gonna show you why I don't." His voice was tight and edged as he walked me and the others- whom I didn't even notice were following us- to the ring. 


	5. Day 5

****

Day 6 

I woke up the next morning with the taste of skin in my teeth causing me a wave of sickness to the point where I had to roll over and throw up. I was outside of the club. How did I get outside? 

I knocked on the door, but no one answered. "Hello!!!??" I shouted into the air, but still nothing. Tugging at the door knobs I found they were locked; I banged heavily on them than walked to the window to peer in- nobody! 

"Open this fucking door!" I shouted. I gave up on getting attention and decided I would try my first attempt at walking through the wall. 

My mind relaxed and let my hand get through, I panicked a second and then slipped in my arm- then my face, and head. 'This isn't so bad.' I thought to myself but losing my concentration I ripped through the door the rest of the way making little cuts appear on my arms and neck. "Ow." A slight feel of pain slipped from my lips and I looked around. It was like a ghost house in here, nobody was around. 

"Hello?!" I shouted again, walking towards my room- when I got a genius idea to explore the place. I mean, if everyone is asleep why can't I look around? No one gave me a tour I've just been around the same few places. 

I went down a hall, looking through the opened doors at sleeping stranger vampires. 

They were very beautiful and some of them- for guys- were very handsome. I found my way into the kitchen where the food is prepared, today's menu was something normal: eggs, bacon, and toast; I picked up a box of cereal for myself until everyone else woke up for me to eat. 

I heard voices and followed them into a big blue room that kept changing colors from blue to red. 'Wonder what this room is for?' I thought eating another handful of cinnamon toast crunch and dropping a few pieces on the floor, I looked down rolling my eyes to it and continued up the hall to the voices. 

It got darker up this hall and when I reached the end of it, there was a cracked door, there were people in there talking but it wasn't the voice I was hearing inside. 

"Polix said he wants something built that will extract blood from someone, and I just don't think _this_ method is _it_." A female voice said tiredly and was followed by shuffling of feet. 

"I don't know what else to do about it though, you were very sketchy on the blue prints ya know?" A males voice said as if he never messed up and knew it _all _when it came to life. 'Wonder who _they _are?' I thought stupidly because within seconds the door was flung open by the male voice who was: pale, with dark hair and a big nose. 

"Well, well. Looks like we got a spy on our hands. What should we do with him Anna?" He asked the girl grabbing a chunk of my shirt and pulling me into the room. 

"Well for one," Anna was saying, she had medium length brown hair and tanned skin, but it was a little different than the other girls. "we're not going to scare him to death." She continued, pushing the mans hands from my clothes and taking my hand leading me to a stool. "Don't let Tranquilizer scare you, Chaos. Please sit, I need to check your vitals." She talked kindly so I let her steer me to the stool and sit me down. 

She held a needle to my vision and requested, "I'm gonna stick you with this, okay?" I nodded and looked away. I hated needles when I was a boy and I hate them now, but the poke wasn't felt at all and I relaxed as she drew my blood with a smile at the rich dark color it was. 

"Polix was right," she said and cleaned me up and rubbed something creamy on the hole to help heal it quicker. 

"Right about what?" I asked. 

"Shouldn't little vampires be in bed by now?" Anna said more as a question than statement. 

"I don't know, I'm not really tired, when's breakfast?" I asked. 

She looked confused and raised an eye brow than picked up a phone and pushed one. "Aries, hi; this is Annastetics I need to make an appointment for Chaos in the _training room_. I think it's time........." she listened a moment than spoke again something I couldn't hear than hung up. 

"Tonight you are to go into the training room before dinner at 6 O'Clock okay?" She told me and took my blood to the back of the room. Tranquil looked at me funny than smiled slightly and steered me to the door almost pushing and shoved me out. "Go to sleep!" He yelled through the door. 

'Dinner at six?' I thought and turned myself to go upstairs and maybe try to get some rest, but on my way down the hall when I got there I saw Caster's room. The door was cracked, so I let myself in, knowing him he's probably waiting for me, but when I walked inside I saw there was a huge black square in the room: there were long poles coming from its corners, and two meduim circled windows on it's sides. 'Must be a modern day coffin.' I thought and looked into the window, he was lying in there as though he were dead- if only- ya know? 

I looked at him- seductively thinking to myself that I could slide an arm in there and kill him now, but how could I? I had no silver, no stakes, no nothing. Sitting down in a chair I put my head on my fists and closed my eyes. 

I felt a cold breath on my neck and a pair of hands grab my hair and shoulder to position me for a bite. "I'll start on your death." A hiss of Casters voice was in my ears, I jumped up from the seat and saw that I had been imagining the whole thing, he was still in bed. 

I decided to take a trip to Polix's room and see where he slept, I mean it's only fair- he's seen my room _here _and back home it's time I seen _his_. 

I wondered down the hall to the room at the very end, it had double doors right in the middle of the hall. 'How is he not the leader when he obviously has the best room.' I wondered and walked inside. 

His coffin looked just like Casters and the others- I noticed had white ones only their lid covers weren't on theirs. His room was the biggest and the nicest he had all kinds of things hung up on the walls and decorations and flowers- dead flowers- but flowers all the same. 

I strolled over to his bed and looked into the window with a huffing laugh. "look at him." I said outloud and dumbly noticed that I wasn't looking at him- he wasn't there! I spun around to leave and banged into him. "Aah!" I dropped the cereal at our feet. "I mean, hello." I caught my balance from banging into him and walked around him towards the door. 

He seemed to careless but we stared at each other as we switched places to the side of the room we wanted to be on. He walked over to his bed coffin- pressing down on it, the lid was lifted and he lied down having it come down on him and ceal him in. 'I better find somewhere to be.' I walked down the hall and into my room to try to sleep. 

When I woke up after a forced sleep I didn't really want, I saw Aries in my room and she smiled down at me. "Good afternoon Chaos. You ready for training?" She asked me and walked to the door to leave, "follow me." she gestured with her hand and vanished. 

"Wait! I don't know where that is!" I ran out the door and was grabbed by Caster. He picked me up with ease and was running me down the hall in midair- it felt like I was flying backwards, we were moving so fast, and than I slammed painfully against a door. "Don't you _ever_ go into my room again!" He shouted in a room in my face than raised sharpened nails. "Or I'll slit your throat! Boy!" 

Being either brave or dumb, I retorted with, "Try it!" And he did too, but just as his hand came down to my throat I was yanked through the door of the bedroom behind me. 

Cigarette smoke was breathed down into my face with a laugh. "What were you doing in my room?" Polix asked casually letting my collar go and patting me on the back twice. 

"I was- I was _curious _that's all." I stammered out, but it was true I never seen them in the daytime. He nodded to what I said and sat on his bed, sliding his feet into his shoes; I sat down on a couch and looked at the door wondering if Caster was still out there. "He's not, he went into the living room. Don't mind him though he never has a good afternoon." He said to me with a smile and tied his laces. "I heard the news from Aries, your finally hitting puberty." 

"What?!" I nearly shouted in insult, but he just smirked. 

"As a vampire, Chaos." He made a face expression that meant 'duh.' and I ground my teeth. 

"Whatever. What's this training all about?" I asked him crossing my arms feeling something stir inside my chest. 

"You have to learn how to harness your powers so you don't hurt yourself, but rather someone else." He told me boredly and I nodded as if I already had known that, but I was just checking. 

He stared at me again and then mumbled to himself making me stare at him. "I beg your pardon?" I said rather accented like Diablo's. 

"Bye." He said, standing up and going to the door. "Stay as long as you like, but bring your dinner to my room once you've gotten it, we need to talk about something- the training center is that room you saw with the blue and red lights, okay?" He waved with those final words and left his room. 

I heard a girl scream up the hall and jumped from the startle, dashing out of the room -I went to see what was going on. Polix had a girl slammed against the wall and he was drinking from her brutally than he threw her to the ground and saw me standing there with question on my face. "I love a good _spy _in the evening." With that he left. I looked down at the girl and frowned angrily at her. 

Pulling a leg back I kicked her in the ribs making more blood sputter from her mouth as she shuddred on the floor dying. 'How easily you've gone, but not me. I _have _to stay alive.' The blood of the girl was sliding up his legs into his skin as he walked by her to the stairs. 

* * * 

I found the training room and was greeted by Aries who had an axe in her hands. 'My dream.' My mind thought for a minute and then an axe was handed to me. "Have you ever taken combat courses?" She asked me and I shook my head. "It's easy if you're willing to learn." 

She got into battle position and I copied her, when she charged at me I thought I'd wait like Polix did and throw all my strength into one shot but it didn't work and the axe came down into my skin. "Aaaahhhh!!" She swung wildly and without a care in the world that I was just learning. I blocked her attacks with my axe and dodges but she knocked me to the floor and barreled down on me with the axe. 

I dug my foot into her stomach and tossed her across the room she didn't hit the wall like I expected but she slid herself to a stop. We fought axe to axe with sparks flying in every direction making little lights in the room, it was when I sliced her that she freaked on really freaked on me. 

Her eyes were glowing red and her fangs came down with a hiss; she whirled her weapon in the air and it felt like gravity was going with it, my skin felt like it was pulling and then she blasted me with it. I went soaring into the air and right into the far wall, my head hurt from the impact and I heard her feet stomping up towards where I had landed. 

Shrinking back into the hole I tried to hide from her, but she took the wall out with her fist like it wasn't there stepping inside and grabbing my clothes to pull me up to her face, she growled throatily in my ear and licked it. I tried digging my nails into her skin to push her off but it wasn't working. 

"Let me go!" I yelled pushing at her. I didn't know what she was doing so pressed against me until I felt my collar bone weaken and start to crack. She growled hungrily into my shoulder and I yelled for help. Heat came from my skin and ignited the hole, but unlike the first time it filled the entire hole like an inferno and burned us both! 

We screamed and got out of the blaze walking around the room leaving little fiery patches on the ground it wasn't until a smolder of dirt hit us that we were put out. 

I coughed in the dust and lifted myself from under it's weight. "Thank you," I panted and turned to see who had done it. Taurus. She walked out of the room without a word and the medics came in to get us. 

I decided not to see Polix during dinner and stayed with Leo and the others in the dining hall. 

"Where were you all day?" I asked her, she just laughed and started talking to Icis and Mantis than she turned back to me and smiled toothy. "It's so cute how you keep breathing like that." She said to me than patted my chest. "You wanna go dancing afterwards?" She than asked. 

"How am I breathing?" I asked with a nod to her question. 

"you don't have to breathe anymore, and your chest is still moving." Mantis laughed out. I made a noise to indicate 'Oh.' When I saw Caster walk in I excused myself from their company and sat beside him. 

"Here." He said handing me a vial. "Slip this in Polix's drink when you go see him tonight, you got me?" 

I snatched the vial and pocketed it. "_If _I go see him. Come on, ladies." Me and the girls got up from dinner and went into the club and danced the night away to the monsters theme song. 

Mantis and Icis danced into me and Leo so we danced as a foursome- my mind had a brief flash of another type of foursome but then I stopped before they could see it; from the side of my eye I thought I saw Polix on the cat walk like when I first came here, but that could be anyone, his looks are common enough. 

* * * 

I was punched out of my sleep, when I opened my eyes I saw Polix in my room and he was angry. He saw my open eyes and punched me again squarely in the mouth. I tried to move but I had a rope around my neck along with tied up hands and feet. 

'Oh god he's gonna rape me.' I thought. 

"I ain't gonna rape ya," he said and pulled my face to his. 

"When I tell you to be somewhere_.....you fucking go_. You got that?!" 

He punched me squarely in the mouth again and moved away from the bed and walked out the door. 

It was storming outside, very violently at my side of the window was it Polix's doing? 

"You have a match tonight after lunch, be there bitch." He walked out of the room and back to his own- at least I hope he did. 

…………………………

In the infirmary. "Aries, what the hell happened to you?" Polix asked once he got into the room. He scooted Diablo to the side and looked down at her. 

"It was that _disgusting _kid, what else?" She replied scratching her new skin, Diablo put his hands on her shoulders and anywhere else to rub it in, comfortably. 

"He'll be sorry some day by my hands." Aries said and stood up to leave. 

"You missed dinner, go eat something." He scratched at his ear again then walked over to the paramedics. 

"Anna? Did you get the blood sample?" He asked her looking into a microscope. 

"Well," Anna began. "yes, it's over there in the test tube, very rich stuff... the boy must have some serious power." 

"Like you don't know," Polix said holding out an arm to have some blood taken. "see if you can bond them with the machine okay?" 

She nodded and Tranquil got a clean needle to give her. Caster walked in and sat down next to him giving him a look that meant what he was doing was stupid. 

"Hold your arm out brother, we need _your _blood too." Polix said kissing away the blood from his arm. "See you at lunch." Polix walked casually out of the room. 

"Can you believe this guy?" He said to Annastetics and Tranquil. "He honestly thinks there's a La Mangra that'll change the world into vampires." 

"I think it's a good idea." Tranquil said. "No disgusting humans roaming about as if they own the place....I say we try it." They looked at him skeptically. "But what will we eat?" Anna asked. "Each other? Come on we're not all zombies we'd die. Polix is weird to think we're the higher of the species when it's to obvious that it's the zombies who could really rule. What if they decide to kill us?" 

Caster caressed her cheek and smiled. "Most of those zombies you fear are more man than animal and they can easily be controlled either way, you understand that?" He said turning his caress into a face grab pulling her to him. "When Polix comes in here this morning saying he feels sick, run some fake test and tell him he's fine- understand?" She nodded and he let her go. "but what fo-.." She started but was cut off. 

"Don't ask questions, just do as you're told from the mighty Gemini brothers." He laughed out the end and walked away. 

"It's about time you got here," Polix was saying as he saw Caster coming down the hall. "Come with me okay, we gotta go pick someone up." 

Caster nodded and they walked into the parking lot for a car. "Here." Polix said tossing his keys. 

"Oh brother, you honestly need to learn how to drive." He got in and started the car. 

They drove out of the parking lot and when Caster hit the streets he floored it. Passing other cars by a hair of closeness not worrying about the police because they own mostly all of them anyway. One of their kind was on the street gnawing a hooker to death and smiled when he saw their car. 

Once they pulled up to the drive way of the house they were looking for they got out and walked through the door to the bedroom and stood beside the bed as dark shadows with red lit eyes. 

"_Thomaaas_?" Polix whispered. 

"_Thomasss_?" Caster whispered as well. 

The boy stirred in his bed than opened his eyes rubbing them. "Tum? Is that you?" He yawned out. 

They snickered in their throats. "Hear that, the boy thinks we're Chaos." Polix said and picked him up looking at him in the eyes. 

"Put me down! Heeeeeelp!!!!" Thomas yelled and clapped his hands together to turn his lights on, but turning on the light did nothing but further the darkness in the room making it look as though they had no real shape just two red slits and he yelled again trying to struggle free of Polix's grip as he pulled him in closer to look into his eyes and he growled at the boy. 

"Please don't hurt me." He said. _Wham!!!_

They broke through the window taking an unconscious Thomas with them. 

…………………….

When I was finally freed from my bed room, I wondered down the hall looking for that bitch Polix, but when I got into his room he wasn't there, though there was a bottle of wine that I decided would be the perfect thing to use the vial on. 

Part of my mind thought back to when Polix was the good one and I kinda didn't wanna do it- "Yes I do." I laughed to myself and dumped it in wondering what it would do to him exactly when I heard a knock on the door. 

"Polix I-" Leo was saying, "What are you doing in here?" 

"Hanging out." I responded coolly pulling out one of Polix's cigarettes. 

"Okay, see ya." She turned and left. 

That was close I thought for a minute and then walked over to his bed and lied down. "I could be leader, I could rule them all......" 

The door opened again and Polix walked in, he took one look at me than smiled and joined me on the other side of the bed. "You know, I'm sorry about freaking out on you a while back. It was immature of me, it won't happen again." 

I resisted thinking, 'You got that right.' so he wouldn't hear me. "Think nothing of it brother. We're all friends here." 

He nodded and then closed his eyes. I stared at him as I so often bared witness to him doing to me. 'Interesting.' I thought and he smiled still with his eyes closed. "The real interest is down below." He said mildly. 

"I beg your pardon?" I said disgusted. He simply lifted his shirt showing one of the Gemini's on the left side of his stomach. "Oh." I said as if nothing fazed me about him. "Caster has one too, on the right side. That's how we were found out to be the brothers, when we were born it was just there." He ended his statement by getting up and walking to the door taking the bottle of wine with him. "Lunch." He called over his shoulder, with a wave. 

I stayed behind for a minute to avoid walking down the hall with him, and then I went to see what we had to eat. 

As a vampire I noticed normal food just went down, I wasn't even sure I could really taste it anymore I think my mind just remembered what the food was like so it tasted the same. All meals were followed by a round of blood to drink which gave us our strength. 

I watched as Polix drank from his wine bottle which could have been blood- I didn't really notice if it were, it ran into his cup thin and I watched in amusement as he drank every drop. 

Caster did the same looking at me as if to ask did I poison it, I flicked my hair upward for the answer and crossed my arms with a smirk. 

Four girls I didn't know the names to yet were talking loudly about a kill that one of them made so I turned my attention to them and listened at how they tortured a guy by eating his feet off- 'Must be zombies.' I thought and looked at them harder- hm beautiful. 

"Alright, tonight we have a fight for the young at heart-.." Polix said looking at me than back to the others with a laugh. "Literally." He patted me on the back and got up gesturing for us to follow him and like moths to light we did. 

I stood in the ring like a God in my new suit I had worn for lunch, everyone cheering me on with applause. I was holding onto the gate like I'd seen Wolverine do in X-Men the movie and remained cool with an unlit cigarette in my mouth. I heard my challenger before I saw him and automatically knew who it was- Thomas. 

I spun around in shock to hope for it not being right, but it was; he was scared and being dragged in by Diablo who was holding him by the hair. It didn't take him long to notice me and he ran to me stumbling clinging to my leg. 

"Tum, you gotta help me." His voice was panicked beyond belief as he frantically looked around with his eyes than pleaded them up to mine, I just smiled down at him evilly than picked him up by the collar of his shirt roaring in his face and knocking him as far away from me as my punch would allow; he went barreling to the ground hurt from the impact. 

"What's gotten into you?" He asked me frightened. 

"....Life." 

(listen to a fast song, any one you prefer) 

He slammed his fist into Thomas's face, he spit blood and rolled over until he was standing on his feet and he got into fighting stance. Thomas stood before me and ran at me with his fists swinging to defend himself from me somehow. 

As he lunged at my face I gradually with little effort stepped away from him missing everyone looking as though we were dancing in box formation I put a stop to it by punching him in the side twice than flipping him over my shoulder and grabbing his neck while he was still on the ground I stomped his balls. 

I could hear Polix laughing his psychotic ass off and stupidly I glanced in that direction and was bashed in the side of the head, as I rolled away from him he was rolling over top of me into a slight sitting position and started pounding on my face which only made my rage to kill him more extreme. 

Flying myself into the air with him still on top of me I let us drop head first but when we close to the ground I let him fall head first. It looked as though he was in serious pain holding his head as tears came from his eyes; I made a swoop to the gate and clung to the side of it looking at him, my eyes burned in reds I could feel all the colors in them and my skin burned ferociously as I heard Polix's voice. "Hey Chaos, catch!" 

He threw something to me and I caught it, it was a pare of metal gloves made out of silver, as I slid them on I opened and closed my fists to make them fit properly; an insane smile broke out on my face as I saw Thomas trying to climb out of the ring, I scaled the sides of the gate ending up right in his face over his head hissing a hot breath at him I scratched his face causing him to let go and slam down on his back. 

I let the fire build up visibly in my mouth his eyes grew wide with panic and I blew it down on him, he might have moved but it singed his arm badly and I laughed at him as he tried yet again to run. 

Jumping back to the ground behind him I punched him in the back of the head sending him stumbling forward into the gate. I rammed my knee into his lower back and brought an elbow between his shoulder blades twice. 

Not realizing how wild I was being I growled and roared like a maniac as I slammed his face into the gate holding onto his hair and faked another bashing and sent him backwards with a toss as I strutted across the ring to retrieve him I suddenly caught a glimpse of his face and stopped myself from going any further- as hard as it was- and raised an arm to show I was done. 

(Turn your music off now). 

The crowd cheered me on and I saw Caster and Polix leap fly down from the balcony, Caster just flew across into the ring while Polix landed once into a two stepped gallop and then scaled the gate with a fly for the landing. 

Polix handed me a sword with a smirk and said deeply. "_Finish _him." 

I looked at him and tried to speak but it all came out in animal like grunts. 

His face turned into a frown as he walked past me and with speed he spun a slight circle and stabbed at Thomas but faked it and hit the ground beside his head. 

"Remember what I told you about listening." He said to me and then blinked hard holding his head and as he was about to drop to the ground he disappeared, Caster smiled at me with delight placing an arm around me and walking me away disappearing as well. 


	6. Day 6

****

Day 7 

I couldn't believe I did that to Thomas, what was I thinking? I was more beast than man back there. I had a brief flash of when I tried to talk to Polix and the words wouldn't come out of me- Polix what happened to him, what was the poison doing? Will he be dead over night? 

Breakfast was coming up and I was kinda hungry, but, not used to having my meals backwards. I didn't know where my legs were taking me but I left the living room and went into the infirmary to see what was going on. I heard Polix the minute I hit the hall, he was throwing up all over the place. 

Anna and Tranquil were trying to calm him down but it kept happening. 'Damn, that's the breaks.' I thought and felt a hand on my shoulder automatically knowing who it was I acted cool keeping my voice un-surprised. 

"He's really gonna suffer, huh?" I asked him and he nodded without a word- at least, I think he nodded- he didn't respond and I didn't turn around to see his face. 

"So what do we do now?" I asked him, hoping for an answer I didn't have to read his face for and I heard him mentally. 'We wait for him to die and than we take over and run the vampires the way we see fit. We'll take over humanity and be kings-, that simple.' 

He let go of my shoulder and we walked down the hall, he went to his room and I went into the living room again, there were three girls in there and a guy, I thought for a second to leave them alone but hey, I'm gonna be a ruler pretty soon. 

I sat down next to a girl with curly hair and pale skin she had darling cheeks and a slight dimple in her cheek. 

She glanced at me when I came up beside her and slapped her ass. 

"You're the boy everyone keeps talking about?" She said to me 

"Yeah, the names Chaos, what's yours?" I asked. 

"Death." She said with a quant smile. 

I raised an eye brow to her odd name and had to ask "Why?" She looked at me confused a moment and looked over at no name blowing him a kiss causing a puff of smoke to rise around him and he held his throat dying. 

"Wow." was all I could get out in disbelief it's a wonder with magic like that that she couldn't be the leader. 

We watched television for a while and than she kissed me good bye- which at first I thought was odd but than I noticed how touchy feely they were with one another so it didn't bother me much. "Talk to you later." I said and watched her leave. 

In the infirmary. 

Polix just got over his stomach pain and he was lying down looking almost dead. "I just don't get how he could have been poisoned," Tranquil said drawing blood from him for a testing to get an antidote. "I think that maybe Caster did it." Tranquil shot Anna a look that meant for her to shut up and she just shrugged. 

"I just think it's rotten to leave him this way. The poison isn't strong but he's still in pain." She said putting a wet rag on his forehead and rubbed it down his face. "Does Taurus know?" She asked. "I just called her down, she should be here pretty soon." 

Caster walked in and stood over his brother. They stood aside and watched him, he punched him in the mouth, "Caster?" They both shouted with a gasp and Polix coughed blood away. 

"You should have listened to me in the first place, you deserve this." Caster said and with that he walked away with Annastetics at his heals. 

"_Caster_? I don't understand any of this, care to explain?" Anna asked raising an eyebrow to him. "I have," a pause, "Nothing to say to you, good bye Anna." He turned and started walking but froze and spoke over his shoulder. "One more thing, remember what I said and if you help him. I'll kill you." He disappeared into the atmosphere. 

Tranquil put his hands on her shoulders and rubbed them slightly. "Lets just go to bed." He said and walked down the hall to his room, but she turned back into the medical room to work on an antidote. 

* * * 

Dinner was something to be seen, Caster was being extremely friendly and sociable- not at all like his o-natural self- everyone was laughing and telling stories of their most triumphant days, but something occurred to me during all of this. "Where's Thomas?" I asked. 

"Who?" Caster replied. 

"Thomas, the boy I fought in the ring?" 

He gave me the oddest look and then smiled. "He's downstairs in the tombs, he'll be lost for a good while- unless the zombies find him." His smile got bigger at the thought and I stood up to leave. 

"Hey?!" I heard him shout to my back. "What's the big deal, he's just food anyway." They all broke into a laugh on someone's expense, hopefully not mine. Where are the tombs I wondered as I wandered down the halls. "I'll never find it this way....." I said to myself running a hand through my hair and looking around. "Teleport!" I nearly shouted, snapping my fingers. I'd seen Caster and Polix do that a billion times over, it should be _easy_. 

I thought of where I wanted to go- or rather what a tomb should look like and my body took a moment of hesitation than- nothing. "Damn it!" 'Why didn't I take those lessons with Aries, now she hates me and I'm stuck looking on foot.' I thought than grumbled to myself and my body shifted into another room. "I did it! I-...!" cut myself off from shouting anymore because I heard the oddest sounds coming from the bed-coffin, seeing the dead flowers I noticed that I was in Polix's room. 

At first I thought it was painful moaning but than I noticed that there was more than one voice in there and I got a little interested so I went to take a peek, I never seen a guy on guy before- course I never seen with my own eyes a guy on girl- just because you've done it doesn't mean you've seen it. As I krept over to the bed I made sure to clear my mind of any thoughts that could be picked up and I looked through the window. It was Polix and Taurus! 

He was at the bottom paler than normal from being poisoned and she was on top not the least bit un-dressed which soon drew my attention to the skirt and it all made sense, slapping my hand over my mouth to avoid any sudden noises I disappeared again, this time ending up in the bathroom of someone's room. "Focus dumb ass." I said to myself closing my eyes and thinking of where I want to be. 

"I can take you to the tombs, ya know." I snapped my eyes open and looked to see Sparx in my face with an odd grin on her face. "You can?" I asked with a 'duh.' in the back of my mind. She shrugged with a nod and than gestured for me to come with her so I followed. She seems nice to talk to, she kept conversation with me the whole way down there. "You know what you're easy to be around." I said to her and she smiled a 'Thank you.' and continued talking to me about anything that came to mind until finally-.... 

"Here we are,." She pointed "just go down that stair well and you can't miss it." 

She turned away and started back up the hall. "Wait!" I yelled to her and she turned. "What?" Sounded annoyed suddenly, 'I guess she sparks up an attitude as easily as a fire ball. "Can you help me train sometime?" I asked feeling like a dumb shy kid asking an older woman to see her top. 

"Yeah, whatever." She responded and walked off. 

"Okay." I said to myself and walked into a hall way; I heard no sounds and saw no signs of Thomas down here. 'He could have been lying for his jollies.' I thought until I heard a low whisper in the corner of one of the rooms. "Thomas?" I walked over to the huddle of clothes and looked into it's face and found out seconds after it definitely wasn't him, the person in the room clawed at my face and I staggered away closing the door behind me than went to another cell where it sounded like a normal human was inside. "Thomas?" I called in. 

"Tum?" He said shuddering in a corner and I tore the door open and walked inside only to have him cringe away from me. "What's the matter?" I asked. "Stay away from me! You're one of them, one of those _monsters_!" He shouted at the top of his lungs with tears running down his cheeks. 

"No I'm not, I'm gonna get you out of here and home now grab my hand." I commanded him. but he didn't listen I heard howls and growls a distance away and coming closer I turned my head and saw the shadows of the zombies coming up the halls. "Shit, we gotta go now!" I yelled to him. 

"Leave me alone!" He shouted back and I grabbed his hands and pulled him up running and dragging him along- but we were blocked in! they were at all of our sides! "Help me!" Thomas was shouting in panic I tried to stay calm and think of where I wanna be and the living room popped into mind and we teleported just as they dived on us. 

* * * 

In my bed room I sat on the bed with my ears pricked up to every sound Thomas made around me; I wanted him. 

His fear smelled so sweet and cinnamon like I wanted to cross the room and suck him dry right then and there, he froze from his walking and looked at me. 

"You're one of them, aren't you?" He asked me again. I looked at him and nodded, he walked over to me and sat on the bed next to me- I wished he didn't he was to close, I _needed _it everyone else was getting ready for bed right now so I couldn't ask where they kept the supply of blood for when I got thirsty during the day. "When did this happen?" He asked cutting through my thoughts. "It was on the second night that I went on a date with Leo. _She _turned me." 

He looked at me with question, confusion, and a bit of fear because he saw the lust in my eyes. "I won't-....I won't bite you." I said not believing the words at all and he must not have either because he moved further away from me on the bed. I smirked at him and his fear and innocents to what the world was really like. 

"Why didn't you come to me for help?" He asked after a long silence, I danced around that answer because I didn't know myself it's like my mind was being taken from me every time I saw these people. "They were scary, I wanted to fit in and be excepted- it's either be in or be killed and you know my answer to that question." I said standing and pacing back and fourth. 

"Yeah, you chose to die, you're _dead_! You have no right to try to come back to the world by saving me, because it won't make up for the things I know you've done!" He said and continued his accusations of me. 

"And what is it that you think I've done?" I asked him stopping my pace and looking at him with the sharpest eyes letting him know that I was not afraid of what could easily happen to him if I let all my senses go. He held back like a dramatic pause. 

"Spit it out!" I shouted at him. 

"You killed your parents......you killed your _fucking_ parents!" He shouted. 

"I what?" I really hadn't the slightest idea as to what he was talking about, my parent's were _fine_, I know they are. 

"It was all over the news- or don't they have televisions here?" He looked away from me with disgust. 

"When did I.......?" My mind spun and I held my ears from this high pitched ringing sound, dropping to my knees I screamed in pain, through a blur I saw Thomas looking at me in panic. He got off the bed and walked over to me putting a hand on my back. "Are you OK?" He asked me- I think, he than proceeded to say things that I couldn't hear at all and I blacked out. 

When I woke up I saw Thomas leaning over me while I lay in bed, 'he was still here?' I don't know if I thought it with relief or more of a question as to why he hadn't gone yet. 

"Are you all right now?" He asked and moved away towards the door. 

I held my head groaning and nodded with response of a, "yeah." 

"Good, now take me home, I can't get out of here by myself you know?" He was angry, I don't blame him I would be too. 

"Alright, come on." I stood up shakily and walked to the door, when I opened it and we entered the hall Leo was standing by the door. She gave me an odd stare and than smiled and whispered in my ear, "when you get back we gotta talk." She patted my shoulder and walked into my room. 'Trouble or action?' I thought as we walked downstairs to the front door; when I opened it I shoved him out and he fell over his lost balance. 

"Now get out." I said about to close the door but he stopped me. "I don't know the way from here, you have to take me.....at least to our neighborhood?" He pleaded with his eyes and I couldn't take it anymore, he was my best friend at one point why was I ignoring him now? 

"Come on." I said tightly and we walked down the street together. 

As we walked on silently I tried to figure out what was happening to me, why did I black out like that- was it hearing about my parents that got me so freaked out? My parents what had happened to them? Are they really dead? There were too many questions I needed answers to so I tried to ignore it; why should I care? I have a family now that care enough to let me be and take care of me. They all had qualities from people in a family, the crazy one, the quiet ones, the most happening stars everything. 

Thomas turned to me without warning and belted me right in the face! I fell back on my ass, he was pretty strong. True, I had my vampire strength but he was still bigger than me when I let my guard down. "That was for the fucking ring ass hole." 

He began to walk again, but not far because he didn't know the way. 

"I deserved that, I guess." That was all I said because he didn't look as though he wanted to carry on any conversation with me. Once we made it to his house he got up to the door and turned to me again with a rough glare. 

"I won't tell anyone about your little secret or your little hide away, but if you try to hurt me again I won't hesitate to call the police." He walked inside and slammed the door behind him. 

"Call anyone you want," I mumbled lowly to myself and the closed door, "we'll own them all anyway. No one can save you." I turned and faded into the atmosphere back to the house. 

When I got inside I saw that Leo was still waiting for me- the best she could anyway it was morning after all so she fell asleep in my room with the lid down. 

I pushed down on it like I'd seen Polix do- I never put the lid on it- and then shook her, she didn't move at first but then she stirred when I said her name. 

She started screaming and covered her eyes on my chest. "What's the matter?!" I had to shout over her yells. "What?!" 

"Close the lid!" She shouted near tears. 

"How?!" 

She pointed up and I saw the switch to do it and pushed it in. "There you go, it's OK, lay down." I said placing her on the bed. She rubbed her eyes and looked at me with a sneer of anger. 

"Don't ever wake a vampire sleeping in the daytime!" She shouted and started punching at me it didn't hurt at first but than she landed one of her magic punches on me, "Hey, calm down. I'm sorry all right?" I said trying to talk calmly when I really wanted to bash her head in, 'where are all these aggressive feelings coming from?' I wondered. "They're coming from Polix," she answered, them doing that still kinda freaks me out cause I can't do it as easily. "you guys are up to something other wise his feelings and emotions wouldn't be flying around the house like a loon. So what is it?" She asked with anger in her eyes and they were a little red because of the sunlight. 

"I don't know what you mean, maybe he drank some bad blood and got sick I had nothing to do with it." I said calmly so she wouldn't know I was lying; from that I got a hard stare but than her expression softened and she smiled jumping on me with kisses. 

"This is so thrilling I've never been awake in the morning since I got turned." 

"Who turned you?" I asked into her mouth. 

"Sparx did, she was my friend from school in the older grades and one night she came to my house and bam." 

She kept herself plastered to me and then she reached for my pants to undo them. 

I raised her skirt and slid my hands thighs, she sat down on my length over my boxers and we began to have sex again for the first time since I became one of them and then I stopped. "I can't do this." I said huffing out breaths 

"And why the hell not?" She almost yelled. 

"Because- because I saw things that's why....it's kinda plastered to my mind." 'Literally.' I thought. 

"Well?" She said, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"I saw-........I saw....I saw Polix boning Taurus." 

She sat there like she was registering it a moment than she looked at me with the most 'duh' expression I've ever seen. "So," she said as if I knew something "everyone knows they're going together, like Diablo and Aries, it just _is_." 

"Oh, okay." I tried to climb back on her but she pushed me off. "You spoiled the mood

I'm going to bed like I should have been, I'll never get up tonight so save me some dinner okay?" With that she just dropped like she were never awake at all. 

I sat there looking at her, I couldn't open the lid because it would hurt her so I was forced to go to sleep with her.


	7. Day 7

****

Day 8 

When I woke up it was late afternoon, I felt my body rise and begin to move towards the window again. When I got over to it I jumped, and landed on the ground luckily it was dark enough so no one would really see me, I ran through the streets un-aware of where I was going or what I was doing but I knew one thing was for sure I was at Thomas's house in the end flying up to his window and breaking through it. He snapped his eyes open but I was under the bed. 

"No, no not again." He almost shouted, I rose through the bed from under it and let my upper half show while the rest was still down there. "Tum?" He said. I started pulling the sheets towards me, like some hungry hungry hippo game ripping them in the process, he was sliding down the bed with them and freaking out. When he was close enough I jumped through the bed onto him and bit down into his neck. His scream was silenced when I leaped out of the window dragging him with me through the streets. I had decided either kill him or keep him quiet by making him one of us. 

I huddled over Thomas like a dark figure as he began to regain consciousness. "How you doin' Thom'? Hm? You comfortable, need anything.........like maybe a drink?" I had to give him time to know what happened telling him wouldn't be nearly as fun, and feeling the fear come to him when he realizes will be heaven to my taste buds. 

"Wh- what happened to me? Where am I?" He asked holding his head in pain. 

"I brought you here because I want you to keep your mouth shut about us." I paused for effect, than went on. 

"If you were to tell someone, do you know what would happen to you?" I could feel his fear rising even with me in the room alone, even with the safety of my room he was afraid of me. "Be- behind you..." He shuddered out. 

"What?" I asked bewildered by what in the world he could be talking about. 

I turned just slightly and was flown into the wall with a hand around my neck squeezing, a strong hot wind began to pick up again like in my bed room at home, and sitting on me while we were vertical on the wall was Polix! 

His eyes burned in red and he was using every ounce of strength he possibly had to try to cave my throat in! Sweat was pouring down his face from the poison and his fangs came down from their sheath, they were big- bigger than mine and Leo's to the point where I began to shudder. He wasn't saying a word just squeezing my neck. 

I grunted for words, but could only manage. "Why?!" 

I opened my eyes and I was lying in my room- alone. What happened? Was I dreaming again? Thomas, was Thomas really here, or had I dreamt that too? All of this wasn't even gonna come close to being answered when I saw who was sitting in my room lighting a cigarette. 

"Good morning." Polix said, he looked angry but tired and hot, his hair was dampened from sweat and his eyes were red. He waved his hands in the air still looking at me than he stopped. "I'm all over the place now, I'm......sick........" 

He said to me and blew out some smoke than offered me one and I took it with a tight smile. He gave me his lighter and I lit it up and relaxed in the smell. than looked at him as he sat there blank for a moment like he was a robot that had just been turned off. 

"And I've been thinking," He was quiet for so long that when he said this I jumped; "maybe I don't have very long to live, even though I never really was alive," he laughed at the old vampire joke and ran a hand through his hair. "I want you to take care of my coliseum for me, okay?" I nodded, thinking that I would have taken it anyway. "Good, that's very good.......I uh, put your little friend in the infirmary for treatment to your bite mark......you did it wrong Chaos your friend is dying." He tapped the ashes to the floor and than took another puff. 

"Did I dream all that stuff when I talked to him?" I didn't mean to say that out loud but I did and he looked at me like I was crazy. "I heard conversation than he came running out of your room, I knocked him out and asked Diablo to carry him down there- he dragged him." He began laughing again. I wanted to further his pain along to a nice slow death because no one asked him to handle my friend, only I can do that- I hated him and Caster for dragging him here in the first place thinking it was a joke, and if I had the power I would kill them _both_. 

"You should have killed him when I told you too. Why didn't you?" He asked me very calmly and nonchalant like he didn't really care if I did or didn't. I decided I didn't like this topic so I would change the subject. "Did you come into my room, just a while ago, how come I don't remember falling asleep?" I asked with an edge in my voice telling him I expected this question to be answered. 

He looked at me dully and than smiled, "You've been asleep for a while ya know, not just one moment in time I'm talking _days _Chaos.........what's happening to you brother? You're losing yourself, are you _lost Chaos_, does baby need a hand coming back to the world?" He said in a mocking tone. 

"What the fuck are you saying to me, exactly." I asked him shifting my weight on the bed incase I had to get up to do some fighting- if that's what it came to I was prepared. 

At least until Caster came into the room and I had a brief flash of them both turning on me, but instead he walked over to Polix and took his hand. "Lets go, you're supposed to be resting why aren't you in bed brother?" He asked him as though he were concern, "you know you won't have any energy if you don't sleep. Go to bed." 

Polix gave him a bitter smile and than stood up bowing to me then saying, "you see what happens when you're sick? Your position in life bumps you down to a simple baby waiting to be nursed back to health- anyone can say anything to you." He shrugged than and walked out. Caster came over to me and sat on the couch across the room. 

"What were you two talking about?" He asked me fanning the cigarette smoke with his hand. 

"Nothing that would interest you." I said coolly and blew smoke in his face. He raised an eye brow at my nerve to speak to him that way, but didn't say anything to stop it from ever happening again. "Has it really been days?" I asked him putting the cigarette out. "I don't know what you mean." He said fiddling with something beside my bed and than looked me in the eyes. "We're killing him tonight you know?" 

I nodded standing up and walking to the window and staring out of it, it was dark. "What time is it?" I asked than bringing up another question, "What day is it?" 

"Dinner time, you slept through the morning like the rest of us, and it's the ninth where have you been?" He said bored with my questions. "Than why did Polix say I've been asleep for days?" 

"He's been fucking with you ass hole, you really are young, you're friend is in the arena fighting Ray; he's _losing_,his strength hasn't come in yet. Why did you bite him?" He asked me standing and going to the door acting as though he didn't want an answer. 

"I didn't want him telling our secret." 

"You should have killed him then, not that it matters after very long." He left the room, without any air of what that could have meant lingering. 

I don't know what's real anymore, I need to get Thomas and get the fuck out of here so that we can plan our revenge. If those clowns wanna make fun of us like we're- like _I'm_ some common human- they have another think coming, they'll soon know why my name is Chaos. 

* * * 

Dinner was quiet, except for the fact that everyone was talking politely to Polix it was like everyone was trying to be friendly because they knew what was gonna happen to him. "Do you want my bread sticks?" Death offered Polix but he shook his head and stared down into his soup. Killing him will be a walk in the park, Caster might be strong but he may need to be combined with Polix, for superior power over me. 

"I know, I told him I like my hair better short but he never listens." Ray was saying to someone and I looked at her with her looking back at me, then she smiled, but I was hardly in the mood to do the same. 

"Where's Thomas?" I asked her, I didn't get a chance to see the fight, because it was over when I got there. 

"I'm right here Chaos......" Thomas said strolling into the dinning room, I turned in my seat and couldn't believe my eyes. Thomas was wearing a suit- already! And his hair was a bit longer braided down his back, his teeth were bared and he had an evil smile on his face. 

"What the fuck happened to you?" I asked him in shock at his sudden acceptance to this way of life. 

"Don't you know friend?" He knelt down beside my chair picking up my hand and looking me in the eyes. "I'm a vampire now, well........" he bit into my hand- "Ow!" I yelled snatching it away in pain. "What the hell did you do that for?!" 

"You bite me and I bite you back, right buddy? I'm a zombie now and it feeeels....._great_." Thomas said laughing, as Caster stood up patting him on the back then steering him over to a chair beside him. 

"Me and the brothers are thinking about opening a new wing of this place for me to own, like a casino, pretty cool huh?" Thomas was glowing with energy and I wanted to get closer to it, but why what was so special about him? It must be the excitement from him. 

"What a glorious time huh?" Caster said lifting his glass in the air and they all gave him a cheers. I brought my glass back down and sipped from it timidly, 'what's going on?' I wondered, 'why are they being so damn friendly to him?' 

'Don't worry about it, Chaos,' Caster transferred to my mind. 'we're only being nice because that's what you want- we're making him feel welcomed.' He smiled at me a genuine smile that actually made me feel comfortable. 

Poor Polix life was obviously gonna be nice without him, I really did have Caster all wrong. 

"Polix, will you please come with me?" Anna' broke the conversation calling him into the hall with her. He staggered up and walked to the hall. I tried to hold an ear to the conversation but I just heard this high pitched whine. 

"Which one of you lucky young ladies wants a shot at me tonight?" Thomas asked chugging another bottle of wine. 

'You're friend is a heavy drinker Chaos.' I heard Caster project to me, Leo shoved something in my mouth all of a sudden and then smiled at me. 

"We gonna go dancing tonight, hot stuff?" She asked with a grin on her lips. I nodded at her giving her a kiss, slipping a little tongue in it, everyone was watching us all of a sudden and it just made me wanna go further. I sat myself on her lap while she remained in the chair, my hands went up her thighs to lift her skirt and un-do my own pants; Caster was watching in good health and a slight laugh. 

We could have gone all the way if it weren't for the fact that the lights cut out, it was storming outside- bad. The house had been hit and we were all in a panic....... 

Warning! Warning! There is a fire on floor three, those in the fire drill squad report upstairs for your orders! 

I repeat, There is a fire on floor three, those in the fire drill squad report upstairs for your orders! 

The fire was upstairs meaning we had a chance to get out of this place all together because we were downstairs. Thomas seemed to disappear into the smoke and Caster was nowhere to be found either. 

The room was completely cleared out except for two of them and myself, Ray had almost died from fright- she must hate even the idea of fire- while Sparx hungrily walked to it, grabbing me by the wrist to do the same. "Come on, we fire types can handle this simple fire." She said to me dragging me upstairs with her, I wanted to get out of the house all together. 

Once we got upstairs she ran directly into the flames, leaving me alone- where was the fire squad that was supposed to be up here? I wondered looking around and than staring at the blaze, something was funny about it, I leaned my vision in for a closer look and- "_Aaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!_" 

I was jumped on by a large snake! It was coiling up around me, eyeing me, and rattling it's tail. 

Its tongue slid from its lips and touched my face. "Eeeewwwww, GET OFF!!" I kicked it away and it slid around my body to coil me in, as it squeezed me I tried to get my fire power to kick in but it wasn't working! 

I grunted and struggled to get free, but nothing worked- I was about to give in to the weight it was putting around me when I felt a sudden punch in the face; flying backwards into the wall I looked at the snake, had it punched me? 

Either way it slithered out of the room as if it never even saw me and I was tempted to chase it and kill it but my arm started itching- burning! I began to scratch it and noticed that there was a large brown patch of fur on my lower arm. 

"What the hell is this from?" I said to myself walking out of the room and down to the infirmary all the while feeling someone was on my back, as I got to the elevator. When I walked inside of it I glanced over there from the side of my eye and saw that the fire had been put out, Sparx must have done her job after all, it might have been her following me. 

Once I got downstairs I walked towards the room and saw no one was in there, as I took a step inside for a better look I heard someone talking on the phone, it was a males voice. 

"Um....Tranquil'? Are you in here?" I called out, but no answer. "Tranquil' are you back there?" I started to walk to the sound of the persons voice but when I went around the corner I saw- it was just the TV my shoulders slouched and I turned to leave the room but banged into Anna. 

"What are you doing down here?" She asked me closing a computer screen from a lap top. "What's on there that you don't want me to see?" I asked, pushing her to the side, lifting it with complete slow dramatics, I saw her glance nervously at the screen and then when I lifted it-..... "What the fuck-? There's nothing on here." I said looking at her as she stood up brushing herself off. 

"Of course there's nothing on that screen, I was just closing it." She said. 

"Yeah, right, than why were you so nervous?" I asked getting into her face she backed into a wall scared of me than she glanced over my shoulder with a slight smile. "What are you smiling at?" I asked her. 

"I'd watch my back if I were you." She said and as I turned around for my own answer and was bashed in the face with a club, she dodged being hit by me smacking against the wall and than she recovered from her dodge kicking me in the side against a pile of computers. 

I opened my mouth and with luck my fire flew across the room, they ducked down and covered their heads; when the blaze stopped they stood up in battle stance. "Lets get him." Tranquil' said, and they started swinging. 

I slammed my fist into his face but it bounced back hitting me in the face instead. He grinned out a laugh, and loomed over me. "Guess no one told you, I'm made of rubber- but don't let that fool you I have a punch like a bear. Rrrraaaaahhhhhh!!!" 

He aimed for me but I moved to the side his fist made a hole in the floor beside me and I panicked, she mumbled something and needles shot from her hands I tumbled across the floor to the door- thank God-I got myself up and ran like the wind to the elevator with them following me! Once I got in, I relaxed. 

Wait until I tell the others how shamefully those two have treated me, they'll be sorry- "_Whao_!!" I was thrown forward to the floor. "What the- ?" The elevator had stopped moving and the lights went out, but I could still see from my vampire vision and a red emergency light came on minutes later. 

I hear something.....somebody's laughing at me, there are different ones, high, low, medium, but none that I recognized. The elevator started to move but it was taking me lower and going so fast that I was lifted into the air- I spread my arms and legs to keep myself on the ceiling to avoid being at the bottom when the impact came. When it finally stopped moving the bottom floor broke through and the doors opened to let me out. 

'What the hell is going on?' I wondered, dropping to the floor and stepping into the training room. 

"Welcome." I heard Casters voice when I was in the center of the room. 

"Where am I? Why am I here?!" I shouted into the air. He just laughed at me and a door opened to my right. 

"I wanna introduce you to someone, meet Revenge, the names a bit crude but the price is right." 

Thomas slugged out of the darkness, his pupils were gone and he looked dazed, his skin had a slight cast of pale purple in it and it was fury; he had a staff in his hand with a sharp knife looking thing on the tip. 

"Thomas, what have they done to you?" I asked him, hoping they hadn't warped his mind to my voice. 

"Ready." A voice I've never heard said, but that caused Thomas to go crazy. 

(Start a song any song you like that's fast) 

I heard the other vampires cheers as he began to circle me than he attacked swinging wildly I dodged him the best I could but was cut on my arm by the weapon he had in his hand, I put a hand on it to keep the blood in, waiting for it to heal with in the seconds but it didn't! What was going on? Is my power gone? I couldn't think long because he was diving down on me, I grabbed a weapon from the wall and began to attack back, we bashed our weapons into each others repeatedly but he was a bit stronger then I was and knocked me to the ground. 

I tried to get up from under his weight but he pushed down hard, I bared my fangs trying to get all my strength I could to move him, and he leaned down into my face breathing heatedly onto it and in his moment of weakness for my blood I kicked him over my head rolling backwards to be on top of him, I put my lips to his mouth and blew in some fire. 

He screamed in pain and began to writh under me I thought I had him until his eyes blasted me with a beam of light, flying backwards I hit the wall- my back was killing me from being tossed around so much but I stood up to hold my ground. 

He didn't seem to be in anymore pain in fact he looked bigger! He ran towards me than thrust his staff in my direction being distracted from trying to dodge that he pounded me into the wall literally- it was just like my fight with Aries. 

I kicked him in the stomach and charged out of there slashing into the air, it was useless he was better than me and he knocked it easily out of my hand- though I wasn't really used to this weapon anyway. I wanted those gloves Polix gave me, but I left them upstairs I had to go get them, but could I leave? 

I thought of where I wanted to be and teleported upstairs to my room. Leo!? I crawled onto my bed with her and she put her arms around me rubbing my shoulders. "What's the matter Chaos?" She asked me blankly unaware of what went on downstairs. 

"Everyone is trying to kill me, I just got attacked by Tranquil', Annastetics, and Thom- I mean Revenge." I snuggled into her, it felt so good to have real comfort right now. 

"I know." She said coldly morbid. 

"What?" I couldn't believe it she knew!? I turned my face up to face her. "What are you saying?" 

"The world belongs to us, not the humans," 

I hadn't noticed when I walked in but her eyes were missing the pupils too! She put her arms around me tighter and her grip began to harden. I pushed away from her before it could get any stronger and stumbled to the floor. I ran to the door but she leaped off the bed and slammed her fist into the floor causing an earth quake under my feet, I fell to the floor but staggered up as she began to chase me down the hall laughing. 

"Come back, I only wanna help you Chaos!" She was shouting behind me. I ducked into a room and noticed it was a stairwell I slid myself down the stairs as quickly as I could, but I tripped over my foot and fell the rest of the way, when I stopped falling I looked up and saw Diablo he was looking down at me with a huge grin on his face and through that grin he said, "_Run_." 

I got up and ran for it was fast as I could, he seemed not to care and stayed behind but as I reached the door to the fourth floor near the basement he jumped down to where I was standing. "Get out of my way Diablo, I'm not afraid of you." 

He just smiled at me, when I went by him through the door he just stayed behind and watched me I thought maybe he was still sane so I had nothing to worry about, but the hall started to sway and bend ceiling me into it; I heard the weight of his feet step through the door I turned around and saw him walking up to the roof of the hall way. 

I tried to run but something had my feet planted in place, I heard the laugh and knew who it was. 

Aries held onto my feet tightly, he was closer now and he balled his fist up and popped me right down on my head with both of them, I fell back on the floor and she climbed through it the rest of the way. 

She moved her arms about to build up gravity to blast at me but I ran, it didn't do much good because I was soon hit with the energy, by now my whole face was bleeding and trying to heal itself but it wasn't working very well. Diablo leaped into the air and landed on my back he began to pound me on the shoulder blades. 

Aries began to howl something wicked and I heard murmured voices and saw shadows in the darkness. 'This is it, the end......' I thought feeling the life I already lost slip away from me again. As they all dove for me I fell through the floor and slapped against a cold basement one. 

There was an eerie tune going and I managed to get my head lifted enough to see Caster- and Polix!

(stop song.) 

"Hi Chaos, surprised to see me? I know I am." Polix said blowing out a puff of smoke but leaving the cigarette in his mouth as he did it, his hands were occupied across his chest. 

"I thought you were sick?" I said kneeling because I couldn't quite stand. 

"Yeah, well I got kinda bored of that so I stopped." He responded arrogantly, pulling out a handkerchief and throwing it at my foot. "Wipe yourself off Chaos, you're bleeding." 

"What the fuck is going on here?" I asked. 

"We'll show you." Caster said. 

(start a different song, fast again) 

Doors opened all around them and out stepped the posse Diablo, Aries, Leo, Tranquil', Anna, Sparx, and Revenge. 

They surrounded me in the room some of them with weapons in their hands. 

"You made a big mistake Chaos, you broke the most important rule of the vampires." Polix was saying as he put opposite hands across his hips sliding two swords from there sheath making a silver 'X' beam across his face, Caster showed me his hands which had gloves on them too only his were made of gold. "Never go against the Gemini brothers." 

From the side of my eye Tranquil' made the first move by extending his arm and slamming it into the ground beside me that was enough cover for me to leap into the air and slap him in the mouth with a side ways jump kick, it took a lot of effort but he fell into the wall, Leo stepped up next and part of me said not to hurt her but she slammed a rock hard fist into my chest nearly cracking a rib! 

She walked over to me with the Devils smile but I did a back roll to a standing position and when she swung at me again I stepped to the left grabbing a handful of her hair and twisting it in my grip, then kicked her in the side ripping a chuck out; she screamed in pain and slammed herself to the ground bringing her fist down for an earth quake the others flew away from. 

I didn't get a chance to fly away because Diablo flew into me with a punch into the wall he stayed with me the whole distance and sat on me pinning me to the wall and bashing me in the face, I pushed him off of me with ease but in turn he only moved so I could be hit with an energy ball it compressed a dent in the wall and I blew a blast of fire towards the middle where Aries was standing, it hit her but she brushed it off painfully leaving me idle long enough to run as a barage of needles came spitting from Anna's hand. I ran up the wall half way and came down kicking her away from me. 

When I landed onto the floor again, Sparx grabbed me holding me from behind with my arms pinned to my back while Revenge bashed into my stomach with punches moving up to my face, it took all my strength to bring my legs up and kick him in the stomach pushing myself off of him as I did it, I managed to slam Sparx into the wall I did it three more time before I let her drop. I took a glance at Caster and Polix, Caster looked irritated but Polix looked positively amused at the new challenge. 

I heard the sound of fingers snapping behind me and blue fire blazed up like a phoenix and burnt my shoulders to a crisp. I couldn't let her get away with that so I turned to fight her, she swung and missed me, I swung and hit her, but she spun herself around from the attack and she kicked me; I stumbled falling to the floor but quickly got back up. 

She tried her fire balls but I grabbed her fist before anything could come out then lifted my legs kicking her repeatedly in the stomach than pushing myself off dislocating her shoulders as she hit the wall. 

I felt him before I saw him because a cold wind blew across my back and next came a golden fist in the face. The punch was so hard I think I lost my baby teeth in my next life, I hit the wall with Caster crashing into me seconds later but I moved out of the way and his hand hit the wall breaking finger holes in it; mini sparks crashed by my face as Polix's swords slashed the wall leaving cut marks in it. 

They walled me in with fierce swings so I rolled up the wall pushing myself off until I was a distance away from them both, they ran circles around me building up a combined tornado. 

I whirled around in the middle of it as they leaped back and fourth cutting me left and right I began to spin myself in the opposite direction and broke free. 

I built up enough heat to ignite the whole room but they didn't seem to care as the fire blazed around them, Polix ran at me slashing at the air I backed up to avoid being cut, the sword hit my jacket though and knocked to the floor, my gloves! 

I spit a fire ball into his face and he backed away brushing it off, I snatched my gloves from the floor being grabbed on the neck in the process and then pounded on the head by Caster, he than put his foot into my back and kicked me away taking a chunk of skin from my neck. 

He leaped in the air with a spin brining an elbow down into my back and as I rolled over when he got up two swords came stabbing down beside my head and Polix bashed his head into mine. 

I felt the pain of that for a moment as he used the swords to flip himself up off of me when I quickly stood to get away from him he lifted himself with there support and kicked me in the back I went flying towards flames being greeted by Casters fist in my throat, I sat there choking from the impact and they walked up on me with smirks. 

"Give it up Chaos, you're food now- you're dead." Caster said. 

I looked at them with the most rage and anger I had in my whole body as they approached me ready for the kill but when they got close enough the air thickened and- BOOM! 

(stop song)


	8. Day 8

****

Day 9 

I never forgot what happened that night, it was scary- it was planned from the start no doubt but in the end things turned out OK. 

In the room I used my exploder pinning them against the walls with my gloves pointed out like knives through their bitter little hearts. I let out a sigh and walked over to Polix and Caster holding out his handkerchief. 

"Wipe yourself off guys, you're dead." I dropped the thing to the floor and walked to the door hearing moans and groans coming from around me, it was the others! I got into battle stance ready to fight again even with the little bit of strength I had left in me, but they were shaking their heads confused. 

"What happened?" Leo asked looking at me. 

"You mean you don't know?" I said to her with an arrogant voice. 

"No. What happened here?" She said looking around her. "Oh my God, Caster!? Polix?!" 

They ran over to them but I held a hand out, "leave them. They're dead now." 

They hesitated watching their two squirming bodies on the stone wall with the silver gloves through the heart and I guess they knew it was truly over; and as I looked at them all I couldn't help but turn away in a little shame of what I done, but not much. 

"So," I said over my shoulder, "what do you all plan to do, now?" 

They knelt down and lowered their heads to me. "All hail Lord Chaos, vampire God." 

Which brings me to the present day, one week later. We fixed everything that had been destroyed and became the usual group of outcast underlings. We were all in the club dancing to the monsters ball having a good time, and as I looked around me I thought something was missing- oh yeah..... 

"Lower the dummy's!" I called out and lowered from the ceiling were two dummy's dressed and looking exactly like Polix and Caster everyone began to boo them and throw things and I smiled casually watching the site of it all. Leo walked in with the new body I've been watching for days and asked her to get- such a good girl. 

I grabbed a tomato myself ready to throw it and laughed seeing that their faces had turned blood red from tomatoes being thrown at them, but as they seemed to turn around and face me from their slow whirling hanging from the sky, I got a little serge of wind up my back and I could have sworn Polix's had a smile on its face, but it was nothing I had seen them burn to a puddle in the fire- my mind was playing tricks on me. 

"Somebody bring me a drink," I turned away from the sight of it saying, but everyone was backing away from me and I sighed with annoyance. "I said somebody bring me a drink!" I shouted and very deep familiar voices said to me, "Care for some blood?" and the dummy's exploded. "AAaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" 

The End?


End file.
